


RWBY: Peace Maker

by DrHitomi



Series: RWBY: Peace Maker [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHitomi/pseuds/DrHitomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Faunus Rights Revolution is in full swing and two years of war have left both the humans and faunus hungry for more blood. Ever closer to their goal of Vale, The Faunus Army sends a squad of elite soldiers to take a fort necessary for their advancement. It did not end as expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	RWBY: Peace Maker

                A dull ringing echoed in Huī’s wolf ears. She tried to open her yellow eyes but saw only darkness. She knew her body was still all in one piece yet it felt like a great weight was tying her down. For a moment she wondered if she had died. The pain that suddenly coursed through her body told her otherwise. She smelt the scent of burring flesh and hair. Her blurred thoughts wondered if her shoulder length silver hair had got singed, worrying she might need to cut it shorter. As her body regained feeling, she felt a cool winter breeze pass over her, and wondered if she had somehow ripped her new uniform she tried so hard to keep fresh. She tried to scream out to her comrades, but her throat felt like sand and only a whimper could escape. Struggling, Huī finally opened her eyes and was met with the vision of a small wasteland. Around her the ground was burnt and dead, little flames sprouting from the charred earth like the plants that once were there. A large crater lay only feet away from her, and even through her muddled thoughts she was surprised she has survived a blast from so close. She also spotted her two treasures, the tonfas Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, laying far off across the wastes.

               Huī tried to raise herself, but despite her trained muscles her limbs betrayed her every effort and sent her flopping back to the ground. With gasping breaths, Huī looked around at her fallen friends, to see if anyone else had survived the shelling. Her raspy voice called out to them, hoping for anyone to reply. None came from the dead around her. Yet from above she heard something that broke through the ringing in her head. The sound of laughter and cheering was very clear to her. She heard every insult and jeer the humans threw at her fallen comrades. The pops of rifles and the dull squelch as the bullets entered their corpses echoed around the silent hill side. The pain soon dissipated and gave to rage, her hands clenched tightly and fresh blood leaking from the side of her mouth as she smashed her teeth together in a painful grimace. The pain forgotten, she rose and howled killing the laughter and noise from above. It was only a moment the human soldiers noticed the remaining Faunus, but before even one could lift their rifle to fire, Huī vanished and was on the move.

               She hurled her body across the gaping hole in the earth with ease, and as she rolled back up she snatched up Gan Jiang and Mo Ye. Bracing herself, Huī pressed the triggers on the handles of the tonfas, causing a blast of fire from the ends of the weapons to shot her skywards and right above the wall of the small fort at the top of the hill. The humans could only stare in awe as the Faunus woman easily breached their defenses. The next few minutes was a slaughter, as Huī burned and broke every soldier that stood before her. She wielded the larger than life tonfas like they were toys, dancing around every attempted slash and stab from an enemy’s weapon to then crush their bones into dust with a mighty hit. The soldiers attempted to surround and limit Huī’s movements, but were rewarded by a blast of fire from Gan Jiang and Mo Ye that melted the skin from their bodies. Gunmen from above aimed carefully at the wild Faunus, but their target slipped away easily from the barrage and was matched with another fiery blast from her tonfas.

In the end, there was only charred and broken bodies. Where there was once laugher and confidence now only the sizzling of flesh and the pleadings of a dead man remained. Huī placed her foot on the neck of the last soldier, who gasped and clawed at her burned pants. Huī, for a moment, imagined how often the soldier must have heard that from the Faunus he had killed, the children they ripped from their families and from all those tortured in this war. She grimaced and stomped hard, the snapping of bone abruptly ending the soldier’s pleadings. The Faunus woman sighed, and fell to her knees, the wounds and exhaustion finally taking their toll on her broken body. She was not left alone for long though, as the large doors of the fort were knocked down and the Faunus army flooded the almost empty fort. As they picked Huī off the ground to rush her to a doctor, she could not help but look back at the men she killed. She felt nothing as she passed by the corpses of those who died, from either her side or the enemies. This was a war she had fought for two years now, and death was as familiar as the rising sun.


End file.
